I'am (not) straight
by Alaa Byun
Summary: Baekhyun tau ia seorang straight,well karna sebentar lagi ia akan menikahi kekasihnya.Tapi sentuhan menyebalkan tapi memabukkan itu harus mengganggu pikirannya."Apa yang kau pikirkan baek? kau menyukai dada wanita bukan penis besar seperti punya".
1. chapter 1

Mature 18

Baekhyun.Byun baekhyun

Lelaki mungil yang nyatanya sekarang sudah memiliki seorang wanita cantik sebagai tunangannya.Ahh tidak,lebih tepatnya calon istrinya.Karna well sebulan lagi ia akan menikahi seorang gadis yang bernama Park Boyoung.Gadis cantik yang sangat ia cintai.Gadis cantik yang sama mungil dengannya.Ahh memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.Dan dia adalah.Straight.kkkkkk

Chanyeol.Park Chanyeol

seorang lelaki tampan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok sempurna untuk seorang lelaki.Ahh tetapi kenyataannya ia hanyalah pekerja kasar,terkadang menjadi buruh bangunan,pekerja jalan,pengganti satpam yang sedang cuti,atau apapun itu asalkan pekerjaan baik dan cocok untuknya.Dan dia adalah.heumm gay

Lanjut ga ni? ini cuma gambarannya aja

jadi aku mau bikin cerita yang heumm sedikit beda.Kalau biasanya Chanyeol yang seakan dipihak atas,tapi disini aku balikin.Dan untuk akhirnya apakah Baekhyun yang dipihak atas? Kita tunggu saja.kkkkk


	2. Eughhh

I'am (not) straight

Main cast

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Park Bo Young

EXO members

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Kehomoan,silahkan tinggalkan jika anda alergi pada dunia YAOI!

Mohon kepada pembaca dibawah umur agar berhati-hati,jika tidak ingin pikirannya ternodai silahkan pergi!

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya,jika ada kesamaan itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.Mohon untuk tidak menciplak tanpa seizin saya!

 **Chapter 1**

"Eugghhhh...yaa disana oppa"

"Oppaaa ge..liihhh"

"Kau menyukainya? atau aku harus berhenti?"

"Tidak,kumohon jangan.Oppa lanjutkan"

"as you wish baby"

Baekhyun melanjutkan aksi panasnya dengan sang kekasih.Disini,dikamar kekasihnya.Park boyoung.Ahh tidak,bahkan gadis cantik ini bisa dikatakan calon istrinya.

Ia kembali menyesap leher bak susu milik sang kekasih,tidak membiarkan seincipun lepas dari lidahnya.Sedangkan satu tangannya kini berada ditengkuk gadis itu seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya,sebelah tangannya lagi kini bergereliya di bagian dada gadis itu.

Bo Young hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan baekhyun.Sesekali ia akan melenguh yang mana membuat libido baekhyun semakin tinggi dan enggan untuk menghentikan aksinya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Ahh sial" Umpat baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dada gadisnya dengan enggan.

"Sayang,sudah waktunya makan malam.Makanananya sudah siap.Ajak Baekhyun turun." Suara Jinri menghentikan aksi anak dan calon menantunya.Park jinri.Ibu dari Park bo young.

"Iyaa ibu kami akan segera turun."

"Cepatlah,ayahmu ingin membicarakan pernikahan kalian." Final jinri sambil meninggalkan kamar anaknya yang tak membukakan pintu saat menjawab panggilannya tadi.Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersengum "dasar anak muda"

"Oppa,maafkan ibu." Bo Young menunduk.

"Heyy kemarilah,tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.Lagipula kita belum menikah mana bisa melakukannya.Bagaimana kalau ibumu tadi tidak datang dan aku kelepasan,nanti malam pertama kita tak sepanas yang kita bayangkan dulu lagi kan". Baekhyun berkata sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

" Tapi tetap saja,kita sudah setengah jalan".Bo young tidak akan kalah dalam hal ini.

"Tidak masalah,asalkan kau simpan jatah malam ini untuk malam pertama kita nantinya,akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bergerak keesokan harinya".

" Yakkkkk oppa kau mesum"

"Yaa simesum ini akan jadi suamimu.Apa kau tak ingin?"

"Mana bisa aku menolak lelaki seimut ini". Sambil memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun.

" Baiklah mari kita turun,nanti mereka akan curiga kkkk".

Ruangan meja makan sudah ditata dengan rapi,sepasang suami istri yang sudah lanjut usia kini duduk sambil menunggu putri kesayangannya dan juga well calon menantunya.

"Ayah maaf lama menunggu,tadi Baekhyun oppa tertidur dan aku harus membangunkannya dulu". Hehh kau sungguh pandai berbohong Park Bo Young.

" Duduklah,kita makan dan setelah itu kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kalian.Nampaknya putri nakalku ini sudah tidak sabar ingin kau nikahi Baekhyun.Lihat saja dia bahkan lebih banyak tersenyum padamu daripada padaku".Siwon.Park siwon.Calon ayah mertua Baekhyun.Seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang menjadi mitra perusahaannya.

"Jelas saja aku banyak tersenyum pada Baekhyun oppa,kalau aku banyak tersenyum pada Ayah itu akan membuat Ibu cemburu". Bo Young tidak akan kalah dengan ayahnya.

" Sudahlah.Ayo cepat makan.Semakin lama kau menunda makan maka semakin lama pula Ayah membicarakan pernikahan kalian".

"Baik Ayah mari kita makan dengan segera".

Semua yang disini hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sedikit kekanakan dari Bo Young.Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu dimeja makan ini hingga semua makanan yang ada dipiring masing-masing mereka sudah habis.Tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk membahas pernikahan yang akan berlansung sebulan lagi.Mulai dari gaun pengantin,berapa persen persiapan gedung dan undangan dan masih banyak lagi.Yang pastinya pembahasan ini sudah sering dilakukan dan hanya untuk melihat berapa persen lagi hingga acara yang diancang-ancang merupakan acara yang sangat besa,bayangkan saja dua kolega bisnis terbesar membuat pesta untuk pernikahan putra putri mereka,sudah pasti bukan acara sederhana bukan?

" Baiklah Ayah,kalah begitu aku pamit pulang dulu,ini sudah malam".Pamit Baekhyun dengan sopan pada calon ayah mertuanya.

"Oppa akan pulang? Mari aku antar,tadi Oppa kesini dengan mobilku dan tidak membawa mobil dan sekarang aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengantar oppa pulang". Ucap No Young dengan semangat.

" Tidak sayang,aku bisa mencari taksi.Lagipula ini sudah malam".Baekhyun mencoba selembut mungkin untuk menolak tawaran kekasih mungilnya,bagaimanapun ini sudah malam.Ia bisa pulang dengan menggunakan taksi.

"Oppa ayolah,aku mohon".

" Benar kata Baekhyun,ini sudah malam tidak baik anak gadis diluar." Ayah Bo Young angkat bicara melihat kegigihan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ayahhhh". Sudah dikatakan jika bukan Park Bo Young namanya jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

" Sudahlah baek,kau bisa pulang diantar gadis nakal ini.Aku tidak akan tidur semalaman jika kehendaknya tidak dituruti".Sang ayah hanya pasrah melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Baiklah ayah aku pulang,selamat malam." Pamit Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Ayah aku berangkat,terimakasih." Bo young pamit sambil membawa Baekhyun keluar rumahnya.

45 menit kemudian mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Byun.Sebuah rumah mewah dengan penjagaan security dan puluhan maid didalamnya.Ketika sampai di depan gerbang,Baekhyun menyerngit karna tidak ada security yang lansung membukakan gerbang agar tuan muda mereka bisa masuk.Biasanya jika kekasihnya kerumahnya security akan lansung membukakan gerbang karna sudah hafal dengan kendaraan kekasih tuan muda mereka.Tapi sekarang? tidak biasanya.Baekhyun membunyikan klakson agar security yang menjaga membukakan gerbang untuk mereka.Tidak lama kemudian seorang security tinggi membukakan gerbang sedangkan Baekhyun menyerngit karna tidak mengenal security tersebut.

"Maaf anda mencari siapa?" Tanya security tersebut saat Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kau yang siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?". Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan sosok security yang baru dilihatnya ini.

" Maafkan saya tuan,saya sungguh tidak tahu bahwa anda tuan muda.Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol.Saya security pengganti untuk menggantikan Jongin selama 2 minggu".Security itu berkata serapi mungkin karna bisa saja tuan mudanya ini akan memecatnya karna tidak mengenal sang pewaris takhta pemilik rumah.

"Baiklah,aku maafkan.Jangan ulangi kesalahan bodohmu lagi jika kau tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu". Baekhyun berkata dengan sombong.

" Terimakasih tuan muda.Oh iya ada paket untuk anda,sepertinya berisi dokumen.Apa saya ambilkan sekarang tuan?." Tanyanya masih berusaha sesopan mungkin pada tuan muda didepannya yang heuumm cantik.

"Antarkan saja kekamarku". Baekhyun menjawab sambil menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil tersebut sampai ke parkiran rumahnya.

" Sudah sampai,apa kau lansung pulang". Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Bo Young hanya tersenyum nakal sambil mendekatkan diri ketelinga Baekhyun "Mau melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda?".

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melumat habis bibir mungil kekasihnya.Pikirannya lansung menuju kenikmatan yang tak terhingga yang akan didapatkannya sebentar lagi dan membobol habis lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya itu.

" Euugghhhh...opp..ppaa,apa kita akan melakukannya disini?".

Baekhyun melepas tautan mereka.

"Tidak baby,ayo kekamarku dan akan kutunjukan apa itu kenikmatan.Persiapkan lubang sempitkmu untuk Byun junior karna sebentar lagi ia akan kembali kerumahnya".

Bo Young bersemu mendengar ucapan mesum kekasihnya.Mareka turun dari mobil dan lansung kekamar Baekhyun dilantai 2.Sebelum naik "Aku sangat lelah,aku akan tidur dan tolong jangan ganggu aku" Baekhyun berpesan pada maid yang ia temui di dasar anak tangga.Maid tersebut hanya menganngguk lalu berlari kedapur.

Disinilah mereka,saling melumat dan mendesah.Baekhyun sesekali menggingit bibir bawah kekasihnya dan kadang membuat Bo Young menjerit.Bukan karna sakit,tapi karna kenikmatan yang didapatnya.Ciuman itu turun ke leher dan menjilat leher putih itu dengan penuh nafsu,sesekali ia akan menyesap hingga meninggalkan bekas.Satu tangannya berada di tengkuk leher Bo Young dan satu lagi dipayudara kekasihnya.Bagian atas mereka sudah terlepas,sementara itu satu tangannya lagi berusaha meraba benda dibalik celana dalam tipis itu.Tangannya dimasukkan kecelah rok yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya.

"Eugghhhh...op...ppaaaa...gehh...lliii...

" Di...si...tuhhh".

"Kau suka baby? Mau membangunkan yang setengah tidur?". Baekhyun berkata pada gadisnya sambil membuka kaitan celana dalamnya.Ia tidur telentang dikasur king size miliknya sedangkan Bo Young diatasnya sedang bersemu merah akan posisi intim mereka.

" Lepaskan dia sayang,dia sesak".Baekhyun meminta kekasihnya untuk membukakan celana dalamnya.Bo Young hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk memuaskan sang kekasih,walaupun dalam hatinya ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan malu,walau bagaimanapun ini yang pertama untuk mereka,dengan posisi seintim ini membuatnya malu sampai keujung kepala.Perlahan celana dalam itu ia turunkan dan memperlihatkan kejantanan sang kekasih,tidak besar tapi itu berhasil membuatnya meneguk air liur,ayolah siapa yang tidak malu melihat bagian privasi dari pasangannya.

"Yess baby,hisap seperti kau memakan lolipop". Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika jari-jari mungil sang kekasih mulai menyentuh adiknya.Sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan sesi bercinta akan senikmat ini.Ia merasakan goa lembut nan hangat dibawah sana saat gadis mungil itu mulai memasukkan adiknya kedalam mulutnya,benar-benar kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia bayangkan.

" Yess babyyyy,...hi...ssaaapppp."

Baekhyun bersumpah sentuhan dan kenikmatan ini mampu membuatnya gila.Jika tau akan senikmat ini sudah dipastikan dirinya akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk bercinta jauh-jauh hari.

Drtttt

Drtttt

Drtttt

Sialan.Getaran brengsek itu menghentikan aksi 'mari menghisap byuni'nya.Dengan terpaksa Bo Young mengambil benda persegi kecil itu lalu menggeser layarnya dan meletakkanya disamping telinganya.Jangan tanya sekesal apa Baekhyun saat ini.

"Halloo

" Baiklah aku akan sampai disana 10 menit lagi".

Bo Young lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oppa aku sungguh minta maaf,tapi ini mendesak,pasien yang sempat aku tabrak sudah siuman dan aku harus kesana karna kondisinya semakin parah.Aku sungguh minta maaf.Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok hmm? Aku mencintaimu". Bo Young berlari keluar kamar setelah mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas.Ketika membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan security yang akan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

" Maaf nona,saya ingin memberikan paket ini kepada tuan muda".Security itu berkata dengan sopan.

"Baekhyun ada didalam silahkan masuk,aku harus pergi,terimakasih". Bo Young berlari keluar rumah.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar tersebut perlahan,dan sungguh diluar dugaannya.Tuan mudanya kini sedang tidur telentang dengan kejantanan yang berdiri tegak,ditambah lagi satu tangannya meraba benda tersebut.Kepalanya kekanan kekiri menikmati sentuhan yang ia ciptakan sendiri,jangan lupakan bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka menahan kenikmatannya,puting merah muda yang ia pelintir dengan sebelah tangannya lagi.Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.Ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras melihat pemandangan indah ini.Ohh shit,Chanyeol melupakan akal sehatnya.Ia menunduk sambil memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.Sesuatu yang pas didalam sana,ia menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil menikmati penis kecil tuan mudanya ini.

Baekhyun mengerang saat ia merasakan goa hangat menyentuh kejantanannya lagi.Kali ini lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.Tanpa membuka mata ia terus menikmati nikmatnya hisapan itu.

" Terimakasih sayang,aku tau kau akan kembali..akkhhhh yahhh..di.sssiitt...tuhhh...ahhhh".Baekhyun mendesah akan kenikmatan ini.

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.Jadi Baekhyun mengira ia adalah kekasihnya.Ahh persetan dengan perkaaan itu,ia sudah sangat terangsang saat ini.Apalagi mendengar Baekhyun mendesah membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

Chanyeol naik keatas kasur dan menumpukan kedua lututnya disamping pinggang Baekhyun,lalu turun dan menjilati pusar Baekhun,menjilat melingkar bagian itu lalu naik hingga keputing sebelah kanan Baekhyun,Chanyeol mulai menghisap puting merah muda itu,dan satu tangannya lagi memutar,memelintir dan memainkan puting Baekhyun yang sebelah kanai.

Baekhyun mengerang kenikmatan,ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan senakal ini diatas ranjang.

"Eugghhh lagiii babyyy"

"Hisapp yang..ku...aaa...attt"

"Yess baby"

"oohhhh...ahhhhhh...aahhh"

Chanyeol semakin naik hingga keleher Baekhyun,menjilat dan menghisap leher putih bak susu itu,meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan itu sungguh menggairahkan.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah tuan mudanya yang masih memejamkan mata menikamati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ia ciptakan.Matanya beralih pada bibir merah muda itu dan tanpa menunggu lama ia lansung melumat bibir itu,menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya,ahh ini sungguh manis.

Baekhyun yang merasakn tekstur yang berbeda ketika ciuman tersebut lansung membuka matanya.Betapa ia terkejut saat mendapat yang menciumnya adalah security pengganti yang ia temui tadi,jadi kenikamatan tadi bukan dari kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan". Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya itu menjauh.

TBC

Lanjut ga ni? Adegannya berlanjut atau udahan?


	3. M chapter

**I'am (not) straight**

 **Main cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Bo Young**

 **EXO members**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur Kehomoan,silahkan tinggalkan jika anda alergi pada dunia YAOI!**

 **Mohon kepada pembaca dibawah umur agar berhati-hati,jika tidak ingin pikirannya ternodai silahkan pergi!**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya,jika ada kesamaan itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.Mohon untuk tidak menciplak tanpa seizin saya!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ini tidak benar,jadi kenikmatan ini berasal dari lelaki ini.Demi Tuhan Baekhyun,dia lelaki dan kau juga lelaki,apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kenapa kau diam membeku.Siall.Hasrat sialan ini menginginkan sentuhannya lagi.Sadarlah Byun Baek,bukan bercinta dengan sesama jenis yang kau inginkan.Kau masih mendambakan dada besar.Tapi sentuhan memabukkan itu benar-benar menghanyutkan.Arghhhhh

Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut dengan kesadaran tiba-tiba tuan mudanya ini.Tapi apa boleh dikata,hasratnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun.Belum lagi penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan membuat libidonya semakin meningkat kelangit ketujuh.Salahkan desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.Salahkan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang diminta untuk semakin dihisap agar mengelurkan suara desahan yang sangat indah menurut Chanyeol.Argghhh Chanyeol bisa gila jika tidak lansung mengguguhi pemuda cantik ini dengan segera.

"Aku tau seberapa sakitnya menahan ini tuan muda,jadi biarkan aku membantumu". Chanyeol berucap sambil meremas kemaluan Baekhyun.

" Arghhhh".Baekhyun mendesah dan itu lansung disambut baik oleh bibir Chanyeol yang lansung meraup bibir tipis itu,memutar dan menghisap tidak ia tinggalkan seakan ia akan mati jika tidak melakukannya.

Otak Baekhyun buntu,yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia segera mencapat pelepasannya.Ini sungguh diluar kendalinya dimana ia mendesah karna sentuhan sialan ini.

Keduanya tanpa sadar sekarang benar-benar sudah tanpa benang yang melekat ditubuh masing-masing.Chanyeol turun keleher putih bak susu Baekhyun,meninggalkan noda kemerahan disana,lalu turun kebagian dada yang mencuat menegang untuk segera dimainkan.Ia lansung menyedot dan menjilat puting Baekhyun dengan rakus,sedang tangan kanannya beralih pada puting yang menanggur,memelintir benda kecil itu hingga Baekhyun semakin mendesah merakan sensasi yang baru pertama ia rasakan.Tak sampai disitu,satu tangan Chanyeol yang menanggur kini berpindah kebagian selatan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.Shittt,ini sungguh nikmat.Chanyeol mulai mengocok kejantanan mungil milik Baekhyun,mulai secara perlahan lalu semakin menambah tempo kecepatannya.

"Argghhhhh..."

"Chanyeol.Desahkan namaku Tuan".

" Arghhh Channn...yeolllhh...lebbiihhhnmmm...cepathhhh..."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mendengar Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya.Ia merangkak turun hingga wajahnya sampai diselangkangan Baekhyun.Ia pandangi penis mungil itu dan tanpa menunggu lama ia lansung memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.Baekhyun menegang merasakan goa hangat dipenisnya.Ia melihat kebawah dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum penisnya.Shitt rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada bermain dengan tangan.

10 menit kemudian Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya didalam mulut Chanyeol dan lansung ditelan habis oleh pemuda itu.Ia naik dan lansung mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliranmu Tuan". Chanyeol berucap sambil mengocok kemaluannya.Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk dipinggiran kasur,sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dan kemaluannya tepat berada didepan Baekhyun.Baekhyun tercekat melihat kemaluan Chanyeol.Bagaimana bisa ada penis sebesar ini,bukan hanya besar,tetapi juga berurat membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.Setahunya ukuran penisnya sudah bisa dikatakan besar,tapi ini? bahkan 3 kali lebih besar.

" Tunggu apalagi tuan? Aku sudah tak tahan".Chanyeol berucap karna Baekhyun hanya diam memandangi penisnya yang berkedut minta dipuaskan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada penis sebesar punyamu? bahkan punyaku kalah jauh.Apa kau manusia". Baekhyun bertanya sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol,tak lupa matanya yang berkedip lucu.Sungguh menggemaskan.Chanyeol rasanya ingin lansung memakan tuan menggemaskannya saat ini juga.

" Aku manusia.Jika kau tak percaya coba saja kau jilat penisku,jika kau rasa itu adalah kulit maka kau akan percaya jika aku benar-benar manusia".

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meraih penis tegang itu.Chanyeol ingin gila rasanya merasakan jari lentik Baekhyun yang mengenggam kejantananya.Dengan ragu Baekhyun memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya.Ia sempat tersedak karna mulut mungilnya tidak bisa menampung keseluruhan penis raksasa ini.Yang ia rasakan tekstur lembut tapi tegang.Ahh ia lega karna Chanyeol ternyata manusia.Sungguh pemikiran Byun idiot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dibagian selatan tubuhnya.Sungguh ia tak kuat menunggu terlalu lama lagi.Ia lansung membawa tubuhnya Baekhyun berbaring dan membuka paha Tuan menggemaskannya lebar-lebar.Ia pandangi lubang merah muda itu lalu lansung menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu.Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa dibawa kelangit ketujuh merasakan kenikmatan ini.Setelah selesai memberikan jilatan dan kecupan-kecupan lembut disekitar lubang Baekhyun,Chanyeol bangkit dan mengocok kemaluannya yang sudah menengang sempurna lalu mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? harusnya aku yang memasukkannya kedalam lubangmu Chanyeol". Baekhyun dibuat kesal,harusnya dia orang yang memasuki,bukannya dimasuki.

Chanyeol tertawa.

" Kau yang akan memasukiku? Dengan penis sekecil ini?".

"Tentu saja.Walaupun penisku kecil tapi itu mampu membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa".

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun.Ia mencium dan melumat Bibir tipis itu agar Baekhyun tak lagi bicara,sedangkan dibawah sana tangannya bekerja sampai..

" Arghhh,..."

Baekhyun menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Arrgghh...ini baru kepalanya Tuan.Tahan sebentar.Gigit pundakku untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya".

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol lansung mendorong kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.Siall ini sungguh sempit.Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol dengan kuat,air matanya sudah menetes dari tadi dan badannya terasa terbelah.Chanyeol mendiamkan kejantanannya beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun merasa terbiasa dengan keadaan lubangnya yang penuh.Bagaimanapun ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun dan penisnya adalah penis dengan ukuran diatas rata-rata,pasti sangat menyakitkan.

" Boleh aku bergerak?".Chabyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol lansung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.Baekhyun bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya tadi lama kelamaan menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan nikmat.Sampai ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian didalam sana Baekhyuh melenguhhh.

"Gotchaa". Chanyeol berucap dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya menyentuh titik kenimkatan Baekhyun.

" Channnnn...yeollllhhhhh...lebihhhhh...da..lammhh..."

"Tuah kau sungguh sempitthhh".

" Panggil...akkhuu...Baeeekkk.aaaahh...hyunnn."

"Baekkkkkhhhh"

2 jam telah berlalu namun tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin menghentikan kegiatan panas ini.Dari posisi normal,uke on top,doggy style dan masih banyak lagi sudah mereka rasakan.Chanyeol sudah menembakan cairannya didalam lubang sempit Baekhyun sebanyak 3 kali,sedangkan untuk Baekhyun sudah tak dihitung lagi.

"Channnh...Akkkhhhhuuu..."

"Bersamaa baekkkhhhh"

Chanyeol menembakan cairan keempatnya didalam Baekhyun,sedangkan Baekhyun diperut Chanyeol.Keduanya jatuh terkulai lemas.

"Bisakah kita hentikan? Aku lelah Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dan mata yang sedikit terpejam.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidurlah.Aku tau kau pasti lelah".

Baekhyun tertidur dengan mendekap pria tinggi ini.Sampai merasa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur,Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu.Lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.Melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun diperutnya dan turun dari ranjang dengan sangat berhati-hati agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.Ia melihat sebuah buku catatan kecil dan menulis disana,selanjutnya ia menggunakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan hati-hati agar tak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun bangun pada pukul 10 pagi,ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya dengan pupil mata bulan sabit miliknya.Ia merasakan perih dibagian bawahnya,menyingkap selimut yang dipakainya dan lansung membulatkan matanya ketika kejadian demi kejadian panas mereka tadi malam bersarang dibenaknya.Bagaimana ia mendesah nikmat,bagaimana ia dimasuki penis besar itu.Arghhh Baekhyun ingin mati rasanya.Bagaimana dia yang straight dan pihak yang harusnya memasuki kini berubah menjadi Byun uke Baekhyun yang dimasuki.Dan lebih parahnya lagi yang memasukinya seorang Chanyeol,petugas keamanan dirumahnya.Dimana ia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya jika bertemu dengan pria itu yatuhan.Bicara tentang Chanyeol,kemana perginya lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu.Bukankah setelah permainan panas mereka keduanya lansung tidur.Lalu kemana perginya.Matanya tak sengaja menangkap selembar kertas yang ada dinakas sebelah kasurnya,ia menyerngit lalu mulai membaca tulisan itu

" _Bagaimana tidurmu? maaf aku tak bisa sampai kau terbangun karna bisa-bisa semua orang tau akan keberadaanku.Maaf tak mengatakannya lansung karna aku sungguh tak tega melihatmu yang sangat kelelahan karena ulahku.kkkkk_ _Jangan menganggap aku lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan.Aku tau kau terbangun dalam keadaan yang perih,oleh karena itu besok saat jam makan siang aku akan menemuimu digudang belakang.Aku tunggu jam 12 siang.Terimakasih untuk semuany._ _Saat kau membaca ini saat kau terbangun besok.Maka izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan'._

Pipi Baekhyun memerah.Menggemaskan? apa-apaan? dia itu manly.ingat.MANLY! Tapi mana ada lelaki yang manly justru dimasuki lelaki lain.Arghgghh Mati kau Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii readersku sesama kau penyuka perhomoan,minta saran dong tentang ff ini.Gimana menurut kalian? Reviewnya aku tunggu semuaaa.Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat di next.Btw pada mau dinext ga ini? Kalau pada ga mau aku angkat tangan sambil dadadada kekameraa.**


End file.
